


Enchanted

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: Tony seems to be enraptured by a certain wizard.This one is really short for some reason.





	Enchanted

He was incredible. He was stunning. Tony loved to watch the way he walked, the way he talked. Tony was in awe of him. There was nothing about Stephen Strange Tony didn’t love. Except perhaps that pesky last name that wasn’t his. And Tony had to do something- he had to make that man his. He wanted to hug him close and kiss him and squeeze him. He wanted Stephen to love him. Tony had to impress him, he had to do something wonderful- magical.  So he had to start it by looking as best as he could. 

Tony went to his bathroom and shaved his goatee perfectly. He had to make sure it was perfect, as Stephen also had a great facial hair, so his would have to be even better. 

Tony dug through his closet.

“FRIDAY, where is my best suit?” asked Tony. FRIDAY drew out his best suit. 

“What are you going to do, sir?”

“Get the love of my life.”

“Ah. Good luck again sir.”  Tony went to go get the flowers. He walked into the store, and many of the people there smiled at him. He walked in and picked up a dozen salmon roses. Salmon roses meant passion. He smiled and picked up the roses. 

“So, you’re doing it again?” asked the woman who ran the store. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

 

He went to the store next door and he got a large box of chocolate. He picked up the chocolates and grabbed a card to match. 

“He’s so lucky, Tony.”

“Oh he will be.” The clerk almost giggled at that. He walked to the next building and he went through it, trying to figure out the right kind of wine. He was a classy man, and so it really mattered. He went to the clerk. “My good man-” he pulled out a large bottle of red wine and handed it to Tony. “How do you always know what I’m looking for?” 

“Well you come for the same thing enough, I should.”  

Tony went to the Sanctum and he waited. Wong let him in, fortunately, so he could set up everything. 

“Thank you.”

“You do this so much I don’t know why I haven’t just given you a key yet,” Wong said. Tony ignored him and waited. He heard the door knob jingle and brightened up. He smiled as Strange walked through the door. 

“Hello my darling!” Tony exclaimed and kneeled down, presenting him with the gifts.

“Tony you don’t have to do any of this, we’ve been together for three years and it’s not any important date-”

“I know we’ve been together for years, but that doesn’t mean the passion has to go out,” Tony said, standing and hugging him and kissing him. “You could say that I’m… spellbound.” Stephen groaned, and looked away from him.

“You have to do this in front of me?” Wong asked. Tony wrapped his arms more around Stephen and kissed him more and more. Wong sighed and walked away. “Go do that somewhere else.”

“With pleasure,” said Tony. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

“Why do you do this every month?” Wong asked. 

“You’ll understand once you find love,” Tony said. 

“Tony you’re gonna smother me,” Stephen said. 

“I fear asking, but where are the roses?” Wong asked. “They’re always here too.”

“The bed,” Tony said. 

“Why did I ask,” sighed Wong. He got up and walked out. Stephen laughed. It was all ridiculous, but it was all worth it just to see him smile. 

 


End file.
